Driving Force
by Cosmic Guardian
Summary: Cross offers to give Elma a ride around NLA, only to have a heart to heart about their past, and future.
1. What a lift?

**_A small something I put together after playing Xenoblade Chronicles X for a whole weekend. Enjoy!_**

! #$%^ &*()_+}"?:{

Elma watched the sun begin to set as she walked around in the residential district. She checked her FrontierNav to see it was four o'clock. _"Cross said to meet on the bridge at four, where is he?"_

Elma started to think he was working on a project with Lin and might have lost track of time. "Outfitters. They're easily distracted." Moving down the bridge a red roofless car slowed as it approached her. It didn't look like one of the other ones from earth.

The car came to a stop when it reached Elma, in its driver's seat was a man with thick chestnut hair, wearing a dark blue denim jacket and jeans with white boots. He turned to Elma and lowered his sunglasses to reveal his teal eyes. "Hey boss, hop in!"

Elma stood beside the car to see the interior was white. "Where did you get this?"

"I build it. Lin made most of the parts, I made sure they were put together correctly. So what do you say, want a ride around NLA?"

Elma gave a small smile as she opened the car door to climb inside. Once Elma put on the seat belt Cross tapped the accelerator and drove around the district.

"So what do you think?"

"This very pleasant. It's bring bad back some memories of earth.

How did you make this?"

"Remember that white whale database you found? It had these blueprints on classic cars so I got to work on one. Classic car with white interior. You didn't tell me what the exterior color was so I went with red. A lot of the cars were red, was that a popular color?"

"Some were, but not all of them were red."

Cross let out a groan. "And I worked so hard to build this thing."

"Its fine Cross. I appreciate you doing this for me."

"As long as you're happy El, I'm happy." Cross drove out of the residential district and into the commercial. "So what else did you and your friend do when you're driving around aimlessly?"

"We would talk about, anything really. How our day was, the people we met."

"Sometimes just be in each other's company?"

Elma glanced over to Cross. "You sound like you have experience in this."

Cross stopped the car when they reached a red light. "You tell me. Were you and your friend close?"

"That's a little personal Cross."

"The light turned green and Cross hit the accelerator again. "You know, when I was a building this car I remembered something."

"What was it?"

"What was your friend's name?"

"What does-?"

"You can stop now. I remember." Cross pulled over and stopped on the bridge to the industrial district. "I was your friend, and were more than friends."

Elma tried to hide the shock in her face, trying to keep neutral. "How much do you know?"

Cross took off his sunglasses and tossed them onto the dashboard. "When we first met I was your driver. Taking you wherever you wanted." Cross turned Elma. "You had beautiful purple eyes."

Elma shook her head. "That wasn't the first time we met."

"Really?"

"You weren't only my driver you were my bodyguard."

A hazy memory cleared in Cross' mind, he was in a large room as Nagi addressed him and several other people. Nagi gestured to appear from a back room and told everyone about the upcoming end of the world. "That day... Nagi called me to meet you in person."

"Do you know why?" Cross shook his head. "I choice you for the job."

"I'm flattered but why me? What made me different from the other soldiers?"

"Why didn't you ask?"

Cross looked down at his feet. "I didn't think it would be appropriate to ask."

"It was because you weren't scared of me like everyone else."

Cross looked back a Elma as he smiled. "How can someone so beautiful be scary?" Elma looked away to cover her face. "I remember you wanting to go to the beach, the car overheated getting there so we had to camp out there."

Elma smiled at the memory. "You spending so much time in my home it felt like you lived there."

"Yeah. Until you're cat jumps into my lap and bites my hand. Like what did it want from me?"

Elma turned back to Cross and chuckled lightly. "That's the same you make when Simon bites you."

Cross couldn't stay mad while seeing Elma in high spirits. "Do you remember when we went up to mountains?

Elma nods a yes. "We'd look up at the night sky and spot constellations, yours and mine."

"Do you miss your home?"

The mood soured as Cross asked his question. "Terribly. But I know I'll return some day. Your home is gone, never to return too."

"Hey." Cross reached for Elma's hand and held it gently. "We'll make a new home here on Mira, a better home. Just know that I'll be there for you. Whether you stay with us, return to your world, or go looking for another race to save. I'll follow your lead."

Elma at beamed Cross. "That's what I told you on that cliff the day I found you."

"Which is what I told you the day we boarded the white whale." The two had a small laugh.

"It's funny how it looped around."

Cross looked down to see he was still holding Elma's hand. "Do you think we could go back to how we were before? Back on earth."

Elma pulled her hand away as her eye met with Cross'. "Is that really what you want, or something you feel obligated to?"

"The former." Cross patted on the steering wheel. "I offered to drive you around because I wanted to get closer to you. I had no idea we were an item on earth."

"It feels like a lifetime ago."

"Yeah, though I don't remember everything most of what I have are of you."

This time Elma reached out to hold Cross' hand. "That's enough to start again."

Elma and Cross gazed at each other as the two drew closer until their lips met. For Elma it was a feeling she had greatly missed, for Cross it was a new experience but a part of him knew what to do. The couple broke off to breath.

"And we can start with an old promise. Would you like to drive El?"

"Yes I would."

The blade agents climbed out of the car to change seats, once they were back in Elma grabbed the steering wheel with both hand. "It's just like piloting a skell?"

"It's nothing like piloting a skell." Cross covered his mouth as he laughed. "First you put your foot on the accelerator, but don't push it down. Then change the gear from park to drive."

Elma did as Cross said then slowly press her foot on the accelerator. "We're moving!"

Now you're doing it!" Cross helped Elma turn the car around and head back to the commercial district. "This isn't so hard. If Lin can do this so can I." Elma pressed harder on the accelerator.

"Careful El."

"This quite fun!" Elma turned a corner and was on the main road.

"You got this this El, just don't hit anyone." Though Cross as afraid for the people on the road he could stop himself from enjoying the time he was spending with Elma.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

 ** _The way Elma keeps referring to her 'friend' as just and never saying their name kind of hints to Cross and Elma having some sort of past. I can't be the only one who sees it like that, right?_**

 ** _Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!_**


	2. Friendships

Cross walked around the higher level of the ma-non ship, looking down at humans, nopon, and ma-non gathered together. In his walked he Elma standing by a railing, watching the three species interactions.

"Hey El!" Cross greeted his girlfriend with a kiss. "How are you doing?"

"I'm well Cross, thank you."

"You know, I've been in this ship a dozen times but I never get tired of it."

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it... So what's catching your eye today?"

"The lights for one, they're pretty and entrancing, like a laser light show."

"Ah, indeed. I'm sure the Man-non don't give it a second thought, but it certainly is beautiful. Did you know that this light is the power source for this entire vessel?"

"Really? How does it work?"

"It's some sort of perpetual motion machine that doesn't produce a very high energy output, but is both perfectly safe and completely clean."

"But how do they stay in perpetual motion? There's got to be some fuel they're using." Cross raised his hand to his chin. "Maybe the lights power themselves to create a cycle of energy. Like each light powers another one and they use the energy in that loop."

Elma laughs lightly. "A true outfitter at heart."

Cross looks down at the floor as his scratches the back of his head. "Lin did say I have that 'how do I take this apart and put it back together' look."

"Well you be careful if the man-non let you take a look at it. I doubt humanity has the technological capacity to pull off anything like it, at least not yet."

"I'm sure it'll be available to us someday. Vandham has practically been salivating at the idea. Jumping on me and every other outfitter to figure out how this works."

Elma grabs a hold of the railing and leaned closer to look at the lights. "This light is to the Ma-non what fire is to humanity."

"What do you mean?" Cross leaned on the rail with his arm.

"Like fire, one day it won't seem special at all. It'll just be a part of our world that we take for granted."

"Isn't that true of everything?" Cross reached out to Elma's hand and laid his hand on top of it. "What's amazing and breath taking now may not be in a hundred years from now. They become the building blocks to something much greater."

"Mankind advances." Elma pulled her out for under Cross' and laid it on top of his. "And if it's by joining hands with xenoforms that only makes it all the more impressive."

"Okay now it's your turn. What beautiful sight were you looking at?"

"This." Elma pointed to the lower level, a sight of the Ma-non eating pizza with humans.

"Ah, you're watching the Ma-non eat their pizza. Savoring each bite as if it were heaven."

"You sure do love food don't you?"

"Who doesn't? It's an enjoyable, physical need that can be called an art form."

Elma shacks her head as she smiles. "I do understand now you feel. It's hard to watch how much they relish eating that pizza and not want to scarf down a slice yourself. I love how pizzas can be made with whatever toppings you want. There's so much variety and personality."

Cross grins softly as he looks down at each of the ma-non's faces. "Yeah. It's truly impressive the way humans are able to embellish food like that and it's wonderful that the Ma-non acknowledge the effort that it takes."

"But when I talked about looking at a "beautiful sight," I wasn't talking about pizza."

Cross returns his gaze to Elma. "I know. It's not the pizza but what's beyond the pizza. It's the friendship. Multiple xenoforms interacting peacefully like this."

"So you've noticed? I sometimes wonder if the humans of even a short time ago could have imagined a scene like this."

Cross nods to agree. "I'd say so, yeah. On a foreign world you can't really know what's gonna happen next, can you?"

"I was aware of the possibility, but certainly never imagined it would happen so quickly. Humans are a species that seems able to make friends with anyone."

"Anyone who shares a desire to protect something, be they man, ma-non, nopon, whatever. If we can work together to achieve that goal we're unstoppable. It's a basic rule for everyone." Elma turns her body to face Cross as he holds her hands. "A rule that shows that we all have a heart."

Elma looks away to the people on the lower level. "Yet one that's entirely foreign to a group like the Ganglion."

"I'm a strong believer that any problem can be talked out, but I'm not blind to know that every rule has an exception. The Ganglion are one species while we are many and growing, we have the will to live."

Elma smiles warmly. "And that's why so many different xenoforms can live peacefully in a human city. When I watch this, I feel like it gives me strength. It's a testament of how the power to form bonds can change the world."

The couple looked down again to see the different species interacting. "And it all started with a simple slice of pizza."

A low growl was heard from Elma's stomach. "Well, this conversation has left me hungry for pizza, so I think I'm going to go visit one of the cafes in the commercial district."

"Then let's go together. I'll pay, you drive."

"That sounds wonderful." The couple head for the ships exit, hand in hand. "Did you know that nowadays you can get pizza from any cafe in the city? It's pretty handy if you're a fan..."

"As long as we can get some pineapple on it, I'm good."

! #$%^&*())_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next CG out. PEACE!


	3. Home

It was late at night as Elma sat on her sofa in the BLADE barracks, reading a novel. She lowered her book to rub the tiredness out of her eyes. Looking around Elma realized she was the only one in the barracks.

"A little too quiet." As the word passed her lips the door opened as Cross, Lin and Tatsu entered.

"And I'm telling you speed is the way to go." Cross went for the refrigerator and took out a water bottle. "That's why I don't use shoulder mounted weapons; I can't have anything slowing me down."

"But without the shoulder mounted weapons you don't have any real stopping power. What are you gonna do when you run into an armored target and you're skell's rifles can't hurt it."

"That's what the ether swords are for. Point is if you're fast you won't get hit."

Lin took a seat at the kitchen island as Cross handed her a bottle of water as well. "But you can't dodge every hit coming at you. That's why armor is better; you can take all the hits without fear so you can carry a lot of weapons."

"At that point it's not a skell, it's a weapons platform. Besides heavy skell pilots think they're invincible, and when you start thinking like that you put yourself and others in danger."

Lin opened the bottle to take a sip. "That's the pilot's fault, not the skell's."

"But how many hits can armor take before it starts to break? Heavy skells use a lot, a LOT of fuel that they become dead in the water after too long. That's why light skells are better; they use less fuel and can fight longer."

"So you can dance your enemy to death?" Laughed Lin.

Cross scowled at his teammate. "It's not dancing its dodging. Speed is better."

"No armor's better!"

"Speed!"

"Armor!"

"Speed!"

"Armor!"

"Speed!"

"Armor!"

"Linly, Crossy! Please stop fighting, you're hurting Tatsu's ears!" Tatsu was bouncing on the island, yelling at the outfitters.

"Can it patato!" Shouted Lin.

"Tatsu not-"

Cross stabbed his combat knife into the counter. "You are what we say you are, and I say you're dinner!"

Tatsu jumped off the kitchen island and into one of the room, with Lin right behind him. Cross sheathed his knife and went to the sofa to sit next to Elma. "Enjoy the show?"

Elma was watching the door Lin and Tatsu disappeared behind, Cross kissed her cheek to get her attention "Oh, Cross. Sorry about that. I was just lost in thought."

"Did you like the show?"

"It was humorous but you shouldn't make jokes about eating Tatsu."

"Why? Lin gets to make them."

"She's thirteen, you're twice her age."

"Yes mom." Cross laid back on the sofa looking up at the celling. "So what was on your mind?"

Elma closed her book and laid back on the sofa as well. "Watch you and Lin got me think, when exactly did this place become my home? When did I grow to love it so? So many unexpected things have happened, you know?"

"Well home is where the heart is, as they say. It's where you can come and let your guard, be with the people important to you." Cross looked away and exhaled. "Though with earth gone that tends to be harder for a lot of people."

"And yet, humanity has begun to lay down roots on this planet in spite of it all."

"That's hope for you. Once we believe in ourselves, we can risk curiosity, wonder, spontaneous delight, or any experience that reveals the human spirit. Or any spirit for that matter."

"Maybe that's why I feel like my perceptions have changed a little. When I finish a mission and return to the barracks, it really feels like I'm coming home."

"I Agree: I feel the same way. I'm glad to see your safe went you return, but sometimes when I'm working on a new weapon or skell system I can't help but feel like I'm letting you down."

"Why's that?"

"You're a reclaimer after all. You go out in the fields of Mira looking for the life hold while I'm back in NLA, try to get some laser rifles to shoot straight."

Elma rested her hand on Cross' knee. "It's natural that you would feel that way but remember that you're role is important as well. It's because those laser rifles can shoot straight that I can stop any indigen that gets in my way."

"I guess that's one way of looking at it." Cross moved his arm behind Elma's back and held her by her side. "If it means keeping you safe I'll make a weapon that'll pierce the heavens."

Elma moved closer to Cross until she was up against him then laid her head on his shoulder. "It makes me happy to hear that."

Cross kissed Elma on the top of her head, her hair had the smell of oranges. "Anything to see you smile."

"Did you know that our floor is unique within the BLADE barracks? Our quarters are larger than those of the other teams, and also come with the biggest kitchen."

"The blessings of being the A team I'd say."

"Yes, I've been blessed to be able to share them only with people I trust completely. Nagi and Vandham even allowed me to bring Lin and Tatsu in here, despite her age and his… Well, him. It was good of them to make all that happen."

"I assume that it's due to your rank as a colonel."

Elma shifted against Cross' body. "Hah. No, I'm afraid that's not it. BLADE has no ranks—not in a practical kind of way, I mean. The only people who really care that I'm a colonel are Irina and Gwin."

"It's sign of respect, for everything you've done for us humans."

"Would you and Lin really want to live under the same roof as someone you had to address as "colonel" all the time?"

Cross smirked as he shook his head. "Irina might love that, but I see your point."

"Anyway, if we have another opportunity someday, I might tell you more about it. …And about me."

"I'm sure I'll remember it someday, I'd rather hear more about you and why you get special treatment."

Elma's smile faded as she pulled away from Cross "I assume you know why I get "special treatment" now."

"It's because your true nature has to be concealed from the general public, right? You don't want people to know what you are."

"Yes. It's true, I'm using a mimeosome like everyone else, so the odds of my being discovered are quite low."

Cross tilted his head. "However…"

Elma let out a sigh. "However, my knowledge of Earth culture and customs isn't exactly...flawless. While my appearance is unlikely to betray me, my lack of knowledge and experience very well could."

Cross took Elma's hand and gently held up between them. "Isn't that what I'm for? Why you asked to have me on your team, someone you can trust?"

"Not to say I don't trust Lin or anyone else-"

Cross gave Elma's hand a light squeeze to make her stop. "I understand. They've known you for a long time and it'll come as a shock to learn that you're of… extraterrestrial origins. But look around NLA now, xenoforms everywhere. So what's one more?"

Cross lend closer to Elma for a quick kiss. "So what if you're not human, I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Thank you Cross." Cross held out his arm and the couple held each other. "Well, that's enough about me. We should get going."

"To where? It's passed eleven, if we should be going anywhere it should be to bed."

Elma shook her head and smiled. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Elma took Cross' hand and lead him to her room.

Lin opened her door to watch the couple leave common area. "Where are they going?"

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

 **Thank you everyone for sticking with this small story. If you'd like to more let me know.  
**

 **What skell do you use? Light, Medium, or Heavy.**

 **Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!**


End file.
